minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Potions
A Potion is a type of consumable item which can grant a player special Status Effects. There are several different types of potions, which can be made out of a variety of materials. Potions can be brewed in a Brewing Stand. The main starter ingredient to potions are Nether Warts. While potions can be started with other ingredients, it is typically easiest using Nether Wart. Potion-Brewing Procedure 1. Start by crafting a brewing stand on a Crafting Table, by arranging ingredients in the following manner: |box1-5= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} 2. In addition to the brewing stand, you will require , a (crafted using 3 Glass), and a Water Source to fill the bottles (i.e. a lake or a Cauldron). ]] 3. Fill the Glass Bottles with water by right-clicking on a water source, or a cauldron while holding them. Once you have finished filling the bottles, you can begin Brewing. 4. Slot your Water Bottles inside the Brewing Stand and put your first base ingredient (Usually ) in the top slot. When it finishes brewing, you should have an Awkward Potion if you used a Nether Wart. 5. Once you have an Awkward Potion, you can put other ingredients in the top slot to create several different effects. TIP: If you are not sure which ingredients to use, look at the Potion Recipes section below. Ingredients Ingredients have a wide range of effects, most of which develop the type of potion, with a few ingredients that specify the potion. Bases Bases are key ingredients that typically start of the brewing process. Bases are the first ingredient added. The most commonly used base is the Nether Wart as it trails-off to the largest range of possible potions. * * * * Secondary Ingredients Secondary ingredients are the ingredients that determine the type of potion (in other words, the effect). * * * * * * * * * * Converters Converters describe the aspects of the current potion. It can alter length-of-effect, positivity, or use. * * * * *Dragon's Breath Potion Recipes Fire Resistance (3:00) : → Fire Resistance Extended (8:00) : → → Harming (Instant) : → → : → → Harming II (Instant) : → → ↔ : → → ↔ Healing (Instant) : → Healing II (Instant) : → → Invisibility (3:00) : → → Invisibility Extended (8:00) : → → ↔ Leaping (3:00) : → Leaping II (1:30) : → → Luck :? → ? → ? (Potion was added to the game in The Combat Update, but the recipe is unknown at this time) Night Vision (3:00) : → Night Vision Extended (8:00) : → → Poison (0:45) : → Poison Extended (2:00) : → → Poison II (0:22) : → → Regeneration (0:45) : → Regeneration Extended (2:00) : → → Regeneration II (0:22) : → → Slowness (1:30) : → → : → → Slowness Extended (3:00) : → → ↔ : → → ↔ Strength (3:00) : → Strength Extended (8:00) : → → Strength II (1:30) : → → Swiftness (3:00) : → Swiftness Extended (8:00) : → → Swiftness II (1:30) : → → Water Breathing (3:00) : → Water Breathing Extended (8:00) : → ↔ Weakness (1:30) : Weakness Extended (4:00) : → Extending/Strengthening Potion Effects When reading the potion recipes, you probably ask: what's the difference between Poison, Poison II, and Poison Extended? The regular poison potion has its normal affects which come naturally when first crafted. If you add , it makes the potion last longer, thereby creating Poison ext (adds "ext." at the end of the potion name). If you add , then it makes the potion more potent, meaning the effects are stronger, thereby creating Poison II (adds a roman numeral equivalent to n+1 where n is how many time you have brewed that potion with another glowstone). This applies to most potions, save for potions with an instant effect (i.e. Harming or Healing.) which do not have the option of becoming ext. This is also true for potions with an effect that cannot have its potency increased (i.e. Invisibility, since you cannot become even more invisible than you already are.) To Summarize: * - Increases the potency of any potion ::(except Invisibility, Water Breathing, Slowness, Night Vision, Fire Resistance, Weakness or Luck) * - Extends the duration of any potion. ::(except Healing, Harming or Luck) Potion Effects The following effects only apply to the regular potion without any duration or potency extents. *Fire Resistance - Gives immunity to damage from fire, lava, and ranged Blaze attacks. *Harming - Inflicts 3 hearts of damage. *Healing - Restores 3 hearts instantly. *Invisibility - Renders the player invisible. Equipped/wielded items and armor are still visible. *Leaping - The player can jump higher than normal. Reduces fall damage. *Luck- Increases player's chance of a rare drop, similar to the Lucky enchantment. *Night Vision - Makes everything appear to be at max light level, including underwater areas. *Poison - Deals damage to Health over time. *Regeneration - Restores health over time by approximately 1 heart every 2.4 seconds. *Slowness - Player's movement is slowed to a crouch for 1 minute 30 seconds. *Swiftness - Increases player's walking speed, sprinting speed, and jumping length by 20%. *Strength - Adds 1 and 1/2 heart damage to all melee attacks with or without a weapon. *Water Breathing - Enables the player to breath underwater. *Weakness - Reduces all melee attacks by 1 heart damage. This will also make it so a player cannot cause damage without a weapon. Gallery 2012-09-17 21.04.39.png|Potion of night vision (left) and a water bottle (right). Regeneration I.png|Potion of Regeneration 800px-WitherPotionEffect.png|Potion effects all potions will give you (note this is wither) C4ol7xp.png|A more up-to-date brewing chart. MinecraftPotionsClean.png|An outdated brewing chart. Trivia *The potion of healing harms undead mobs (this includes mobs like Zombies, Skeletons, and the Wither), and the potion of harming heals those mobs. *The idea of sugar being used to make potions of swiftness may be based on the theory of some sugar making people hyperactive. *The idea of golden carrots being used to make Night Vision potions may be based on the theory that carrots help you see better. Video Tutorial Category:Items Category:Brewing Category:Status effects Category:Potion Ingredients